She'll Be Nothing But Trouble
by Fallen Into Fantasy
Summary: When Jack Frost awakens without his memories, he finds comfort in a mysterious presence that feels like a beautiful girl, holding his hand. This comfort fades soon enough, but Jack is left wondering: who the presence could be? And where could he find her? Jelsa Fanfic


**A/N**

**Hey guys this is FIF and this is my first fanfiction! (whooooo...)**

**Yeah.**

**So I would love if you guys would let me know how I'm doing with this. Please leave a review or PM me! I would love to hear you thoughts and ways I could improve my writing. Thanks!**

**That's all for now folks. I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Frozen or Rise of the Guardians though I would gladly sell my soul to have me a Jack Frost. **

**~Fallen Into Fantasy**

* * *

><p>She'll be nothing but trouble<p>

A Jelsa fanfiction :D

Prologue

Jack's POV

I rose out of the ice and into the shining moonlight. High in the air, I caught the breath that would begin my life. Then, my first thought arose as I opened my eyes. I thought of the moon, shining high above me. It spoke to me… accept, I didn't really hear it. And I had my second thought:

_Jack_, I felt the word like a gust of wind. _Jack Frost._

As the force set me to the ground, I closed my eyes again. With a gust the wind brushed against my nose, cheek, hand. The wind, it was like a person, a beautiful girl that comforted me and made me feel alright. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, and her presence surrounded me in the comfort I needed to open my eyes again. To take a step forward and pull my courage out of my chest. Before the presence left my side, I had my third thought.

I would find the girl that embodied that presence.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

*three years later*

Elsa's POV

I couldn't take it anymore. I ran to my room and tried to stop the tears that flowed from my eyes. I shoved past Anna, who wouldn't leave me alone, and as usual she just shrugged and skipped away. It broke my heart that she knew that she couldn't talk to me. That she couldn't tell me anything anymore.

But it's all my fault.

A couple of months ago, something happened. It was like any normal night. Anna woke me to go and play with my powers. So we ran down to the ballroom and I created a huge snow wonderland. But I made a mistake. I shot Anna with the power of my ice. She fell. The troll took away all the memories she had of my powers. She was totally blocked off from me. I barely talked to her since.

Without a sister, I had no one. Sure, Mama and Papa try to help, but when they look at me and I can see their disappointment in their eyes, I know I can't really find a friend in them. I threw myself onto the cool covers of my bed and cried for a long time.

Then I heard a noise near my balcony.

It was dead night, I realized, and Arendelle was resting. Well most of Arendelle. I hopped off my bed and wiped my nose with the back of my hand. When I was little, my cousin, Rapunzel, and her husband told Anna and me a useful bit of advice:

"Frying pans. They come in handy."

From then on, I kept one under my bed at all times. It was to be used only or emergencies. My head snapped up as I heard a loud crash and I knew:

This was an emergency.

I pulled the kitchen tool out and tip-toed over towards the balcony. The door was creaked open, and one of my flower pots was knocked over. I sucked in a breath so I could scream but I forced it back down as a silhouette stumbled out of the shadows and fell into another flower pot, this time it fell a billion feet down to the patio and exploded into dust. The figure stood and brushed of his cloak. _His_. Yes, the figure standing before me was definitely a boy. As he stepped into the light of the moon, I noticed how handsome he was. He had the most interesting white hair that flopped into his face. He was really lean and very tall, but not graceful. No, he could barely hold himself up on two legs by the look of it. My tiny, 9-year-old self was tiny compared to him.

"Sorry about the pots. There isn't much wind around here eh?

Fell right out of the sky. Lucky your balcony was here to catch me, or I would have been a total goner. Thanks squirt." He smiled down to me and ruffled my hair, pulling most of it from its neatly done braid. I blew it quickly from my face and pushed it behind my headband again. By that time, he had already stocked past the door that was already slightly open and entered my room. "Nice place you have here, I—"

He didn't get to finish, because by then I had already stormed up to him and shoved a finger towards his fat head.

"Listen, stranger, I don't know who you are or where you came from, but you need to get out of my room. Or else I'll tell," I was too enraged to come up with anything better.

"Tell?" he smirked. "Tell who?"

"My parents."

Now, he laughed, "And who might your parents be."

I straightened up and met his eyes. "The King and Queen of Arendelle, stupidhead."

He seemed to straighten up too. I thought he was going to say something worth listening to, but he didn't. Of course. "I would think a princess wouldn't use such foul names."

I snapped. Before I knew what was happening, my hands exploded with the magic. It hit him directly in his chest, and I screamed as I tried to stop it. No matter how angry I was, I didn't want to hurt this guy. I squeezed my eyes shut and half a moment later, I felt a hand hold both of mine. They closed together, and I took a short breath before opening my eyes. I found two big blue eyes level with mine and I collapsed into open arms. The awkward boy patted my head softly and gracefully and hugged me until my eyes had had enough.

"Are you okay?" The boy asked as he lifted my head from his chest.

"Am I okay? What's wrong with you? You should be dead! Oh my goodness! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to blast you I just—"

Now, it was his turn to cut me off. "Hey, it's okay." He dropped his hand from mine and started tracing shapes onto the ground. Only, wherever his finger touched, the surface of the ground became white ice. My eyes widened.

"I can too."

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

**Hello again people of the internet! Thanks for reading; don't forget to review! :D**

**~Fallen Into Fantasy**


End file.
